


You're A Good Nurse

by alby_mangroves



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Art, Gen, I'll take 10 murder mysteries starring Detective Blanc and his grizzled face thanks, Illustration, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Illustration of Detective Benoit Blanc for Spacecadet72
Comments: 34
Kudos: 118





	You're A Good Nurse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



*

*

[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/615160766904041472/detective-benoit-blanc-for-bearholdingashark)


End file.
